Harry Potter and the shadows of the forest
by Escaped Ninja
Summary: harry and his twin sister Katrina Kat were lost when dumbledore placed them on their aunt and uncles door step. now 15 years later Dumbledore finds them in a forest and invits them to hogwarts. set in fith year. Maybe Harry/Darco otherwise no pairings
1. Prolouge

This is Harry Potter and the Shadows of the Forest rewritten, name will probably change to suit new story line though. Harry will be known as Tezuco (Tez) and Kat will be Annalya (Lya)

Dumbledore gave the twins to Hagrid and apparated to a small a banded street. Hagrid arrived on a motorcycle minutes later. The two along with professor McGonagall walked up the road and stopped in front of number four. Dumbledore laid the twins on the door step putting a letter on top of them explaining what happened and why they were put in the care of this normal family even though they were anything but normal. The three walked off not realizing that this would be the last time the Potter twins Katrina (Kat) and Harry would be seen or heard except by those that were part of the animal community.

Bow was walking along the edges of is forest with a pure black wolf called Shade trailing behind when he sensed a strong magical signal coming from the nearby town. He walked following the trail only to find himself in the middle of the town in front of number four privet drive. He looked at the house trying to see what was so special about this place when he two small bundles lying on the door step. He walked over Shade still following. As he got closer he noticed they were a boy and girl child. Before he picked them up he knelt and looked at them. He noticed a scar on the boy's forehead and the girl's left hand seemed to be glowing. He picked both up and immediately felt the link to the forest pull to the two children. He then released that they were to be the next guardians of his forest.

Very crappy prologue I know


	2. out of the forest

Albus Dumbledore wonders through an old looking forest as he had sensed an interesting magical signature in the area. It was similar to the Potter twins only more powerful, and wild. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the 16 year old girl sprinting through the bushes with a large smile on her face but he did notice the tiger running after her. He was about to yell out as the tiger leapt but as he watched the tiger shifted into a 16 year old boy with coal black hair and green eyes, the girl had dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. the two teenagers start laughing and the girl says something in another language.  
"Hello" he says "Do you speak English?"  
In an instant the two teenagers were on their feet with a dagger in their right hands. "Who are you?" the girl asks in a heavily accented voice "What are you doing here?"  
"I am Albus Dumbledore. I came here two find an interesting magical signature, and who are you? If you don't mind me asking"  
"We have not deemed you trustworthy enough to know our names" The boy replies.  
_He is somehow familiar. They both are, and they have the signature I sensed._ Dumbledore thought. "So you won't tell me your names even though I told you mine"  
"Na my brother just said we weren't gonna tell you our names but yeah, yeah we're totally gonna tell you our names"  
"That's sarcasm in case you didn't know old man. Come on sis lets go"  
"Hold on I sense a strong magical aura around him _Maybe we could tell him our names"  
"But Sis we don't know him he could be one of the evil people that Bow said was after us"  
"I doubt it I don't sense evil and you can't tell me you do. Watch his hands just in case he has one of those wand things"  
"K"  
_"Me and my brother has decided to tell you our names. I am Annalya Faeore but I prefer Lya"  
"and I am Tezuco, I prefer Tez"  
"Well you know my name and I would like to invite you to my school so you can learn you magic better"  
"Fine we will go to this school, on a few conditions 1. Tell us more about the school and the landscape"  
"The school itself is a castle but it has a forest and lake nearby." At the word forest Lya's face lit up.  
"Ok. Condition 2. We have complete access to the forest. 3. I can bring my horse, Shadow." Dumbledore was about to protest to this.  
" and 4. We can use all aspects of our gifts" Finished Tez  
"If you don't comply these conditions we are not going."  
"Fine" replies Dumbledore "You will be transferring into 5th year"  
Lya was about to protest but Tez replies "Fine" before she has the chance.  
"I will have someone meet you at the leaky cauldron in London one week from now. Here is the address." He hands a slit of paper to Tez.

"Well there it is, the Leaky Cauldron, so interesting, It's a f'ing dump, the forest is more welcoming than this place."  
"Lya, quit complaining" Tez says to his twin sister.  
The two enter the rickety pub Lya disgusted by the way the pub was looked after and at the drunks at the bar.  
Lya goes up to the bar tender and says "Hey we're new here, we were told someone was gonna meet us here to help us get our supplies for school"  
"Ahh yes you'll be wanting' Lupin, He's just over there" The man pointed to a table were a rather ragged man sat.  
They both walk over to him and Tez whispers "You didn't have to be so rude"  
Lya was about to reply but they had reached the table.  
"Hello" Tez says "We are new here we were told you would help us get our supplies for school."  
The man looks down just as Lya rolls her eyes and says "So you are the two Dumbledore found in the forest." they both nod "Well follow me then."  
They follow him to the back of the Inn to a dead end and Lupin taps a few bricks "So what are ye names?" He asks  
"I am Tezuco Faeore, I prefer Tez, and this is my twin Annalya, she prefers Lya"  
"O.K. We will get your robes first"  
They enter a shop called Madam Malkins robes for all occasions.  
"A woman comes out and says "more for Hogwarts?"  
" Yep"  
"We'll do the girl first"  
"I have you know" Lya snaps "And it is Lya"  
"Fine Lya can I fit you for robes now"  
"Fine" Lya stands still as the woman takes her measurements and goes to get a set of black robes from the back. While she is gone a blonde haired boy walks in and see's them  
"I haven't seen you around before, are you new here?" he asks once Lya returned.  
"Well nah, you only haven't seen us around here before but yeah we've known magic all our life" Lya snaps sarcastically, even though they had known magic all their life, just not this kind.  
"Lya be nice. I'm Tez by the way"  
"Draco. Why are you with him? Where are your parents"  
"Obviously, not here"  
"What Lya means is that our parents died when were very little. Our brother raised us but he disappeared a few months ago and we have been looking after ourselves since."  
"Oh, I'm sorry"  
"It's OK you didn't know"  
By the time they had finished their talk the woman had come back and fitted the robes to Lya, and done the same to Tez  
"I'll see you at Hogwarts then"  
"Yeah cya"

They went to a few more places, finally coming to the wands witch Lya just had to comment on" I don't see why we need wands I have no trouble doing magic without it"  
The enter the dusty old shop to be greeted by an old man "So who will go first"  
"I will" Lya stepped forward.  
"O.k. hold out your wand arm"  
Lya held out the hand she did most of her spells with, her left and measuring tape started to measure her. When it started measuring a mark on her gloved left hand she slapped it away. Only Tez knew what it was measuring  
"Try this" Olivander said before he handed her a wand, but almost immediately snatched it back.  
Half an hour later they had gone through many wands until the man went to the back and found one wand and handed it to her, the moment it touched her hand it glowed, when it was fully in her grip blue gray and gold sparks erupted from the end.  
"Yep that's the one for you, but it is curious though"  
"Why is it curious" Lya asked

The words in Italics indicate the language of animals, a language I made up. Lya, Kat, is a bitch (Mean, rude, sarcastic) and Tez, Harry, is the opposite (Kind, polite, honest) I decided that I'm gonna put Lya in Slytherin and Harry in Gryffindor.


	3. On the train and sorting

Time line still went the same, but Ron and Hermione never came friends and Hermione was saved by the teachers just in time, Dumbledore stopped Voldemort getting the stone, 2nd year the basilisk never came, third year Lupin and Sirius proved peter was still alive without being caught and proved Sirius' innocence, 4th year happened the same except they used Cedric's blood to bring Voldemort back and he was never killed.

**Hat talking will be in bold.**

"It is strange that you get this wand as it made out of an ancient and now extinct wood and core, it is over 10,000 years old and was made by the ancient Hylian hero of time. It is made of Deku wood with wolf fur core, but this wolf was different, it had a strange mark on its left paw made of three triangles stalked on top of each other and was quite huge." He said mysteriously.  
'that sounds like the last Hero, Link from when he was cursed by the Twilight'  
"Right, I do know Hylian history"  
"Lovely, now for Mr. Faeore"

The wand buying for Tez was just as long and boring as Lya's but they did eventually get his wand. It was as old as Lya's and made out of Deku wood except the core was a Zora scale instead.  
The journey around Diagon ally quickly bored Lya who was used to the forest and having the animals ever present in her mind, but here it was blank as if she was deaf, Tez of course felt the same way but didn't bore as easily Lya and was more interested by the human artifacts.  
"Can we go yet?" Lya asked bored  
"No, we still have your books to collect" Lupin replied "And you can get a pet if you chose to"  
"I will not go into a place where animals are caged

After getting their books the trio went back to the leaky cauldron for an early night as the train left at 11 the next morning. It did not bother Lya or Tez as they had had late nights and still manage to awake at their usual time, an hour before dawn.  
They had dinner and retired to their rooms. As much as Lya and Tez had begged Lupin into letting them share a room as that is how they were most comfortable, what if someone attacked them during the night the other wouldn't be there to back up if anything went wrong, Lupin insisted on having separate rooms as that is how it will be at Hogwarts.  
Lya went grudgingly up to her room and started to meditate so her wild magic is slightly more controlled, of course she can't completely control it as it is _**wild**_ magic, uncontrollable, but one can always have a strong mental connection to it and make it behave more often than not. Tez was doing the same thing in his room and Hagrid was sleeping.  
It wasn't until almost midnight that the twins got to sleep.

Lupin awoke at 9:00 am and went to wake the twins only to find them gone. He went downstairs to find them practicing hand to hand combat in the common room were all the chairs had been moved back, Tom was watching interested.  
"How long have they been up" Lupin asked tom.  
"Well I was up at about dawn and they looked like they had been awake at least an hour if not longer." He replied.  
The two finished their fighting a few minutes later, and they had breakfast.  
"So how long have you been up?" Lupin asked the two  
"Since about an hour before dawn" Tez replied softly  
"We are early rises" Lya added  
"And have been for as long as we can remember" Tez finished  
"Well we best be off then, don't wanna miss the train"

The trio went down to kings cross to catch the Hogwarts express, suddenly Lupin left.  
_"Well can't stand around here all day can we, let's go see if we can sense any magic in the area _"Lya said softly  
_"O.K lets go" _Tez replied

They walked around for a bit until they reached platforms 9 and 10 when Tez suddenly stopped  
"What?" Lya asked her brother  
"_Don't you sense it, the magical aura on that wall?"_Tez asked softly, Lya hadn't been paying that much attention but now she did, She shifted her eyes so she could see magical aura's and she say the dull light that wizards seemed to have.  
_"I See it, but how do we get in"  
"I don't know, let's wait for another magical family to come and I will ask them"  
_At that moment a wizarding family, all with bright red hair, came along, the woman said "This year will be interesting, demetors attacking an innocent muggle like that, it was lucky there was a wizard nearby to save the poor boy."  
" Hey" Tez yelled "could you please show me and my sister how to get onto the platform"  
"Of course dear" the woman replied "I haven't seen you before, are you new?"  
"Yes, we are transferring into fifth year. Thank you for showing us how to get onto the platform" Tez said simply before Lya could get in a sarcastic comment.  
"I see, same year as my second youngest, Ron. To get onto the platform just walk straight into the wall, beta do a bit of a run if your nervous"  
Tez and Lya nodded and went through the barrier the family of red heads following close behind.  
"Thank you for your help" Tez said to the woman and he and Lya vanished into the smoke

Tez and Lya found a pare compartment at the end of the train and loaded their trunks into the racks above the seats and sat down. It was quiet for a whole until they heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in" yelled Lya  
A young boy with flame red hair stared at the twins sitting on the seats until Lya snapped "It's rude to stare ye know"  
The boy snapped out of his daze and muttered "Sorry."  
"That's O.K" Tez replied "I'm Tezuco Faeore by the way but I prefer Tez, and that is my sister, Annalya"  
"But don't call me that I hate it, call me Lya" she snapped  
"Try not to get on her bad side" Tez warned the new boy  
"I'm Ron weasley" The boy, Ron said "Male Gryffindor prefect"

The twins talked to Ron about Hogwarts, they found out almost all they needed to know before there was small knock at the door and a girl their age opened it "excuse me but can I sit here, everywhere else is full."  
"Why would we want the no it all to sit with us" Ron snapped. The girl looked like she was almost in tears.  
"Why do you have to be so insensitive" Lya shot back. Tez felt a slight shift in her magic and the owl Ron had was trying to break out of his cage to attack Ron.  
"Lya" Tez warned softly "_your magic is getting loose"_  
"Whoops" was all she said before sinking into mediation.  
"What's she doing" Ron asked completely forgetting about the girl at the door.  
"Meditating" was all he said before turning back to the girl "Of course you can sit here, My name is Tezuco Faeore, but I prefer Tez. The girl over there is Annalya. Never call her that though, call her Lya. What is your name?"  
"Hermione Granger, I'm the female prefect for Gryffindor" She replied.

As they were coming into the train station Lya came out of meditation "Shit" She cursed quickly putting on her uniform not caring that there was men in the room having always changed in front of Bow and Tez. The four got off the train and Ron and Hermione went to the carriages pulled by horse creatures called thestrals, Lya and Tez knew what they were because of their wild magic. They began to walk that way before they heard a call of "First years and Transfers over here, First years and transfers" Lya and Tez walked in that direction to find a few small boats. They got into one and the boats moved off. Most of the children gasped as they saw the castle but Lya wasn't looking that way, she had her eyes on the dark forest.

When they got to the place that they were going a stern woman met them and took them to the great hall. She gave a speech and directed them into the hall. There was several whispers about Tez and Lya who walked boldly with the younger kids. There was a hat on a stole and then the hat started to sing (Insert song here). "When I call your name you will come and be sorted, I will sort the transfers last. The first years were finally over and the professor called "Faeore, Annalya"  
"It's Lya" She muttered.

**Well, you have a strong mind indeed. Very cunning and brave. Quite mean too. I will put you in "SLYTHERIN". **The Slytherin table roared with cheering and Lya trotted down to sit with them, ignoring the glare Ron was giving her for being Slytherin.

"Faeore, Tezuco"

**You are strong minded like your sister and have the same cunning but brave personality, but, unlike your sister, you are kind. So I shall put you in "GRYFFINDOR"**. This time the Gryffindors roared, but Tez and Lya felt slightly said at the fact that they were in different houses.

As they students were walking out the great hall Tez and Lya meet up. "_I will meet you in the entrance hall at the usual time" _Lya said to Tez in animal.  
"Of course" Tez replied before hugging his sister. A Slytherin girl their age walked up to them.  
"Come Annalya I will show you to our dorms, my name is Carlie" The girl said, Lya almost fuming at the fact she said Annalya.  
"Thank you, and It's Lya" Lya replie before hugging her brother again and following Carlie.

Carlie is an O.C because I wanted Lya to be friends with someone who is slightly nicer


	4. Lessons

I realized that People should have recognized Harry so I made it that there is an illusion over the scar to stop people seeing it. Malfoy is nice in this story and it is explained why he is cold to others further in the chapter. Malfoy ditches Crab and Goyle

Lya awoke at her usual time and trotted down to Entrance hall and arrived at the same as Tez. They went outside to train and were doing so until daybreak when Professor Grubbly-Plank came up and said "What are you doing? Fighting is band on school grounds"  
Lya and Tez looked at her before Lya said "We weren't fighting, we were training"  
"What do you mean by training?"  
"What do mean, is that hard to take in the fact that a couple of teenagers are training in hand to hand combat in case we are attacked by someone who is muggle thus making it impossible to use magic as a way to escape" Lya almost snapped. The teacher stared at her.  
"Well I think you should be getting to breakfast bow" The professor stated.

Lya and Tez entered the great hall and sat down together at the empty Gryffindor table not caring that other people will stare at the Slytherin. They just finished when Ron walked in flanked by two other boys. "Why's _she_ sitting here?" Ron asked annoyance in his voice.  
"What so now that I am a Slytherin I'm not allowed to sit with my brother?" Lya snapped. Ron kept opening and closing his mouth trying to find a suitable answer. He didn't need to as at that moment Malfoy walked in.  
"Hey, Faeore, why are you sitting with those losers?" He asked.  
"Lya slowly got to her feet anger radiating off her she hissed angrily "I will sit with my brother and If you have a problem with it you can deal with my fist" With that said she stalked out o the room and to an area highly populated with animals. Once there she sat down and meditated.

"Wow" Ron said "She's angry"  
"Nah you don't say" Malfoy said sarcastically.  
"I suppose there is good reason why a good Slytherin is standing with two Gryffindors" A cold voice said behind them. "Mr. Malfoy here is your time-table and Mr. Faeore have you seen your sister?"  
"Yes professor, she just left" Tez replied.  
"Well make sure this get's to her before lesson starts" He said and walked off.  
"I better go find Lya and give her her time-table" Tez also walked off leaving the other two boy's glaring at each other before parting ways.

Tez found Lya and walked her to her first class, History of magic. Lya fell asleep less than 10 minutes into the class. Next was potions, which would have been good, if Lya hadn't started an argument about the best healing potion.

Flashback

Everyone was asked to complete the healing potion on the board. Lya got all her ingredients and ignored the recipe and set to work. At the end of the class Snape came around to look at all the potions and Lya's was bright red. "What is this?" The teacher asked her.  
"A healing potion" She said as if it was really obvious.  
"This looks nothing like the healing potion I told you to make"  
"I decided to make a stronger one"  
"I have never seen a healing potion of this colour and if it were to be tested the person would probably die"  
"I will drink it and show it is fine"  
"You will do no such thing" He said before banishing the cauldron, Lya merely shrugged and pulled a bottle of the same liquid out of her pocket (A/N: Like those giant pockets link has, the red potion is fairly obvious) and drank it. Everyone was sitting there expecting her to drop dead, except Tez who knew what the potion did. Snape stared for a few seconds before asking "Were did you get that bottle?"  
"My pocket" was all Lya said in reply.  
"Everybody dismissed" Snape said and everyone scattered to their next class. Lya and Tez's was Divination.

End flashback

In divination they had to try and decipher their future by their dreams. Lya sat their bored "Why did we do this class again" she asked Tez.  
"Because we had no choice in the matter"  
"Oh yeah" At that moment bug eyes (the teacher) came over to inspect what they had done. Lya has written down nothing and when the teacher asks her about her dream she snaps "None of your business" the teacher recoiled at the snap and walked away.

The last class was Defense against the Dark Arts. "This class should be cheery" Lya stated sarcastically "With that toad of a person teaching"  
The class waited outside for awhile before being shown in by the teacher. Umbridge gave a lecture about the proper use of spells and how they will not be practicing them. Lya passed a note to Tez written in the animal language saying _**I told you this class would be boring **_Tez wrote back saying _**Yes, and I believed you. **_Tez looked at the teacher before sending a letter to Ron written in normal English **Bets on how long it will be before Lya starts an argument because the teacher says something stupid. ** The moment he sent the message Umbridge said something about their being nothing out there to cause athreat to children. Lya was on her feet in seconds, everyone shuffling away from her rage. "What so rapists and murders and muggers don't exist here in the wizarding world do they, 'cause I got news for you the do exist in most muggle areas, if they come across one of us, they don't see an innocent child, they see a defenseless person who they can do their cruel things to. If we can't fight then you might as well kill us here. 'Cause one day you could go into a seemingly empty ally and get jumped, someone will find your body three days later with a cut at your neck. That is what is out there that will harm young children like ourselves"  
Umbridge grew angry at the outburst, but it was no were near as terrifying as Lya's rage "Detention" was all Umbridge said.  
"Fine" Lya replied "Don't expect me to turn up, in fact don't expect me to come to this worthless class again" She said before leaving the room.  
"If you walk out that door you will have detention for a year" Umbridge screamed after her, but it was too late, she was gone. Tez looked around at the silence. Some kids were looking at the door in awe, both Slytherin and Gryffindor alike, and others were glaring at Umbridge, this included Ron, everyone else was tossing up whether or not to follow Lya, this included Malfoy and Carlie. Tez gave up on looking around, stood up, ignored Umbridges' threat and followed his sister. He was followed by a few others who were brave enough to leave and will end up skipping Umbridges' detentions. The people following were, Malfoy, Ron, Hermione, a timid Gryffindor by the name of Neville and the girl who showed Lya to their common room the night before, Carlie. The Gryffindor's and Slytherin's parted ways when needed too.

At the Slytherin Common room

Lya, Carlie and Malfoy all walked in to the empty common room. Carlie and Malfoy sat on the couches while Lya sat in a corner going into meditation. When she came out Carlie and Malfoy were talking quietly. Lya walked up to them and said "you didn't have to follow me ye' know"  
"We know" Carlie said.  
"We thought that class would be useless as well" Malfoy added.  
"Thank you, Carlie, Malfoy"  
"You can call me Draco" He said in a flirtatious manner.  
"I know I'm not your type" Lya laughed at his flirting.  
"Your right, you're not"  
"How did you know you weren't his type" Carlie asked.  
"I could just tell" Lya replied before the room went into a silence.  
Changing the subject Draco said "What is your family like Lya?"  
"Well, my parents died before I knew them, which Tez told Draco in Diagon alley, I was adopted by my brother Bow and his rather large family consisting of 6 boys, not including Bow, 5 girls and then my surrogate parents Shade and Kai. I was closest to my brothers Tez, obviously, and Dark. We lived by the forest, which Tez, Dark and I played in as pu-children" She replied hoping they didn't notice that she almost said pups instead of children "what about you two?"  
Carlie told her story first "my mum died when she giving birth to me so I was raised by my dad. I have an older brother, but he finished school last year. His name is Samuel, Sam for short, and my dad is Thom. That's about it except that we are pure bloods"  
"I'm a pure blood as well, my father is Lucius Malfoy and my mother is Narcissa Malfoy ne Black. MY father is all about blood purity, I don't see the point, I only keep the act up to keep my father happy…" After he said this he trailed off never finishing his life at home.  
"O.K. Let's not ask Draco about his rough childhood" Lya said after a moment. They talked some more before the bell rung signaling the end of class and that dinner was in half an hour.

While at the same time in Gryffindor common room

The quartet sat in the common room with Hermione with her head stuck in a book and Ron, Neville and Tez were talking quietly. Ron was watching Hermione with intrest even though he claimed not to like the 'know-it-all'  
"Why don't you go talk to her?" Tez asked Ron.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Ron replied.  
"I can tell you like her, so go and talk."  
"What will you do if I don't?"  
"I'll tell her about your crush"  
"You wouldn't" Ron said horrified.  
"I would, I blackmailed Lya into talking to a guy she like, turned out he dated her for a laugh as she was the 'loner' girl"  
"What happened when she found out?" Neville asked.  
"She found out 'cause he was bragging to his friends, she went up yelled something along the lines 'you asshole, I can't believe I liked the scum of this world, have fun in hospital.' After she said that he looked confused for a second before she punched him in the jaw and broke it. He was in hospital for three weeks, couldn't eat properly for 4. Had to eat soft food that didn't need chewing"  
"Wow, remind me not to piss her off" Ron said just as the end of class bell ran rang. The four got up and headed towards the great hall.

At dinner Lya decided that she would sit with her new friends and explained it to Tez who said he also wanted to sit with friends. After dinner Draco, Carlie and Lya walked to the common room and found out more about each other's lives, avoiding Malfoy's childhood.  
"First boyfriend?" Carlie asked Lya.  
"Let's see, I liked him for 6 months and Tez found out, he blackmailed me into telling the guy, I went out with for about three months before I heard him bragging to his friends about the fact that he was playing with the feelings of the 'loner'. I yelled something at him, can't remember what, Tez probably does though, all I know is that it ended with 'have fun in hospital'"  
"Do I want to know why it ended with that sentence?" Draco asked.  
"I punched him in the face and broke his jaw" Lya replied "He was lucky it wasn't a kick further south" She added smirking at the way Draco hissed and unconsciously covering the area in question.  
"Wow, you are really mean when you want to be, hey I just released that the detention was supposed to start an hour ago." Carlie said.  
"Aw well, I told her I wouldn't turn up." Lya said casually.  
"Once you left she said that she would give you a year of detention"  
"She would have gotten very bored of waiting for me, I would have turned up to a grand total of none of them" A few hours later the trio went to bed as to be up early tomorrow.

Lya and Tez went to a human school as Bow made sure they could read and write and interact with other humans.


End file.
